Mi colección de One-Shots
by EyilesJack
Summary: Una colección de One Shots que se me ocurren cuando tengo una parálisis creativa con otras historias XD
1. Nuestro Corazón

**Nuestro Corazón.**

Todo ha cambiado, de hecho, todo cambió desde el mismísimo día en el que entraste a mi vida, las cosas lindas que hiciste por mí, las veces en las que me protegiste, las veces que te hice preocupar, todo lo hermoso que hiciste para verme feliz y a salvo.

Todo ha cambiado mucho más el día en el que te fuiste, no supe apreciarte, no supe quererte, no supe por todo el dolor por el que pasabas por mi estúpida culpa, me avergüenzo de mis propios pensamientos y odio hasta mi propio corazón por guiarme por el camino erróneo.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que todo esto pasó, el día en el que fui la cachorra más estúpida del mundo.

\- Chase, necesito confesarte algo, pero prométeme que no te vas reir, jeje, es algo que me avergüenza bastante – Dije aquella tarde en la que paseábamos por la playa como lo hacíamos antes, cuando éramos los mejores amigos y confiábamos plenamente el uno con el otro.

\- No te preocupes, sabes que todo secreto hasta a salvo conmigo Skye – Dijiste con esa sonrisa que irradiaba tranquilidad y confianza, aquella sonrisa que siempre recordaré.

\- ¿Lo juras?

\- Con el corazón.

La peor promesa que pude haberle obligado a decir.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que hace ya algún tiempo siento algo extraño en mi estomago y no se exactamente que es, siento como cosquillea y mi corazón late más rápido al ver a cierto cachorro, las chicas del pueblo se refieren a este extraño sentimiento como amor, pero tengo miedo de que sea cierto y ese cachorro no sienta lo mismo por mí.

\- ¿Estas enamorada? – No lo vi en su tiempo, pero en tus ojos se notaban brillos de emoción y alegría pues pensabas en otra cosas.

\- Creo que en cierta forma. Chase, si estuvieras enamorado y sintieras lo mismo que yo siento, ¿Cómo le demostrarías a aquella persona tu amor para que comprenda tus sentimientos?

\- Jeje, bueno pues... - El hermoso color rojo en el que se tornaron tus mejillas no tuvieron precioso– Skye, ya que nos estamos confesado te confieso que yo también estoy enamorado, siempre lo estuve de la misma cachorra desde el primer día en el que la conocí, no dejo de pensar en ella y casi siempre tengo miedo de levantarme y no verla a ella, pero el solo oler el hermoso perfume de rosas que se rocía cada día me hace estar tranquilo, jaja, aunque yo sea alérgico a las flores. Así que no tengas miedo de abrirte, pues puede que aquel cachorro sienta lo mismo por ti, nunca sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

\- ¿Enserio? – Por dios, sí que era una incrédula aquella vez, pues no recordaba que antes de levantarme me arreglaba y me echaba aquel perfume de rosas que Katie me regaló hace algún tiempo por mi cumpleaños.

\- Así es, siempre le demostré mi cariño preocupándome por ella, defendiéndola siempre que puedo, salvándola y ayudándola... por desgracia no se ha dado cuento que daría mi vida por ella hasta ahora.

\- ¿En verdad sacrificarías tu vida con tal de verla sonreír? – Pregunte todavía muy ingenua.

\- Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir... así que dime, ¿de quién estás enamorada? – Por favor Chase, no me hagas recordar tu sonrisa, el solo verte tu sonrisa llena de esperanza hace que mi alma se quiebre en mil pedazos.

\- Pero recuerda, ni una sola palabra y solo te diré a cambio de que tú me digas quien te gusta.

\- Jaja, prometido, ahora dime.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura, pero la verdad es que cada vez que veo a Marshall, me siento muy extraña, creo que por fin he encontrado a mi media naranja, tú sabes, aquel hilo rojo que te conecta con el amor de toda tu vida – Mi sonrisa comenzó a difuminarse al ver como como me mirabas triste y decepcionado – Chase, ¿estás bien?

\- Este...si, lo estoy y me alegra mucho verte feliz – Tu sonrisa ya no era la misma, ahora cada pómulo que se alzaba se veía muy forzado y ya no me transmitía la alegría que usualmente lo haría, pero una vez más fui una idiota.

\- Muy bien, ahora dime ¿Quién es la cachorra afortunada?

\- Es...es, ¿Everest? – Fue lo que tu boca dijo, pero tu rostro de cierta forma me decía otra cosa.

\- Lo sabía, oh Chase ustedes son el tal para cual – Mi mirada y la tuya ya no cuadraban como lo hacían hace un momento, pues mientras me emocionaba y alegraba por ti, tu me mirabas con cierta frialdad y tristeza.

\- Sí, muchas gracias.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Chase, eres un gran amigo y por ayudarme prometo ayudarte para que conquistes a la cachorra de tus sueños, jeje, muy ahora le diré a Marshall lo que siento por él, nuevamente muchas gracias – En aquel entonces me fui sin mirar mucho a mis espaldas y no puede notar con mucha claridad las lágrimas que tus ojos soltaban.

Pasaron los días, mi relación con Marshall había florecido y todos en la Bahía estaban muy felices por nosotros dos, paseábamos por el parque, jugábamos en la playa, veíamos las estrellas y nos besamos como cualquier pareja lo haría, incluso estuvimos cerca de tener relaciones un poco más "íntimas" entre nosotros dos, pero algo no me gustaba, algo no me hacía sentir segura como para llevar nuestra relación a tal nivel de aparearnos. Pese a la sonrisa que siempre nos daban todos, la de Chase se notaba menos cálida y muy fingida, como si cada mañana se viera al espejo para ensayar aquella sonrisa fingida, nos volvimos distantes, él comenzó a apartarse de todo el mundo, trate de hablar con él, pero comenzó a ser más cortante y menos comunicativo, tratamos de hablar pues nos preocupaba mucho, mucho más a mí, pero no fue sino aquel trágico día en el que pude sentir como es el perder a aquella persona amada.

Fue en un día helado y tormentoso, Jake nos había llamado pues unos esquiadores se habían perdido en la montaña y una gran ventisca estaba a punto de azotarlos, teníamos que ayudar. Ryder nos llamó, nos pusimos en fila como siempre y pude escuchar mi nombre.

\- Skye, esta misión puede ser peligrosa, pero necesito que sobrevueles el área y busques a los esquiadores perdidos – Ordenó Ryder y yo conteste con mi tono de siempre, fue después de eso que nombró al siguiente cachorro – Chase, te necesito con tus habilidades de búsqueda para rastrear en tierra.

\- El espía Chase se hará cargo.

Y así fue como comenzó todo, yo ya estuve apunto de marcharme hasta que siento como una pata me sostiene por el hombro impidiéndome avanzar.

\- Skye, por favor te mucho cuidado – Dijo Marshall notándose preocupado y nervioso.

\- No te preocupes amor, estaré bien – Nos despedimos con un beso rápido y corto en los labios, Chase nos había mirado y tan rápido como nos vio bajo la mirada deprimido.

\- Chase, por favor prométeme que la cuidaras, ella es mi todo – Dijo Marshall haciéndolo jurar otra promesa muy estúpida, pero su respuesta fue lo que me desconcertó por completo.

\- Siempre – Sonrió falsamente una vez más antes de bajar por el tobogán.

Yo hice lo mismo y nos pusimos en marcha lo más pronto posible pues teníamos una misión. El camino era muy agitado, el frío se volvió mucho peor y mi helicóptero se movía mucho y no podía mantenerlo recto, tuve que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso de emergencias en la base de un acantilado pequeño en la montaña.

\- Lo siento Ryder, pero no podré hacer nada por el momento – Llamé desde mi comunicador para hacerle saber a los dos que estaría bien.

\- No te preocupes Skye, quédate ahí por el momento, Chase y yo podremos con esto – Ordenó Ryder aceptando que me detuviera hasta que la tormenta apasiguara.

\- Muy bien, esperaré hasta que la tormenta cese un poco – Voltee a mirar por todos lados para encontrar un lugar donde refugiarme y fue donde encontré una cueva algo espaciosa que parecía vacía, entré y pude notar que era algo cálida y acogedora, perfecto para esperar a que el mal clima se detenga. Pasó el tiempo y todo se notaba calmado, pero el tormento no había parado y el hambre aparecía y no solo para mí, un enorme oso apareció desde las profundidades de la cueva y me miraba como si yo fuera su próximo bocadillo con la saliva escapándose por su dientes y sus rojos rojos llenos de salvajismo.

Comencé mi huida saliendo de la cueva a toda velocidad dejando mi equipo aéreo atrás, corrí y corrí, grite y grite pidiendo ayuda, pero la tormenta ahogaba mis gritos de pánico, el oso corría detrás mía con un gran apetito y unos ojos tan rojos que daban miedo.

Continúe con la escapada, pero una rama me hizo tropezar a un pequeño borde de acantilado, con un pata rota y mi visión borrosa ya no podía hacer nada, estaba sola e indefensa y aquel oso ya me tenía en sus garras, cerré mis ojos para aceptar mi destino, pero en eso escucho gritos, quejidos y gemidos del oso y de lo que parecía un perro, abrí mis ojos al instante y pude ver a Chase mordiendo las orejas del enorme animal y rasgando su rostro dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido.

\- ¡SKYE¡ - Gritaste muy preocupado mientras te acercabas a mi muy asustado por mi estado - ¿Estas bien?

\- No Chase, creo que tengo una pata rota y no me puedo mover mucho – Dije muy adolorida y con mucho miedo en mis venas.

\- No importa, te subiré a mi lomo y te llevare cargando a la cabaña de Jake, Marshall se encuentra ahí y tal vez pueda ayudarte, logramos rescatar a los esquiadores, pero esa es otra historia – Chase comenzó a quitarse su ropa más abrigadora y me la empezó a colocar.

\- Chase no tienes caso, olvídame y vete, soy solo una carga y nos mataría el oso de igual forma, olvida la promesa que te hizo prometer Marshall sobre mi seguridad y vete – Le suplique que me abandonara pues era lo mejor para ambos, pero tus palabras me dejaron una vez más en silencio.

\- Esto no se trata por la promesa que le hice a Marshall, si no por la promesa que me hice a mí mismo... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de dar mi vida por aquella cachorra especial? pues creo que es hora de que lo sepas...

No pude decir nada en ese momento, solo lo mire con aquellos ojos con lo que me miró aquel día llenos de emoción y entusiasmo, pero todo eso acabó en un instante.

\- ¡CUIDADO! – Grite y pánico pues mire como el oso se había levantado y con su pata muy levantada dio el zarpazo mortal que iba dirigido a mí, pero Chase se puso delante del ataque y de mí...las garras habían sido tan largas que atravesaron su ropa, piel... costillas y perforaron sus pulmones pues la sangre empezó a escurrirle por la boca y la nariz manchando mi cara horripilada y traumada, pero tu me seguías viendo con una sonrisa en tus labios y lágrimas en tus ojos.

\- Te amo – Tus ultimas palabras antes de que te arrojara muy lejos hacia una piedra lo más lejos posible desangrándote.

Hubo un segundo zarpazo, por desgracia este lo recibí directamente y me golpeó tan duro que choque contra una roca, mi pecho recibió todo el impacto de ambos golpes, escuche un fuerte crujido y un ardor enorme en mi pecho, sentía como un líquido extraño salía de mis entrañas y me empapaba casi por completo el cuerpo, pensé que el sacrificio de Chase había sido en vano, mis últimas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, gotas de agua tan frías como el fuerte clima que nos azotaba en ese momento.

\- "¡Skye, Chase!" – Fue lo último que escuche de voz de Ryder gritando con miedo y asombro y luego de eso oscuridad.

No se con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó, estaba en una especie de coma que me impedía abrir mis ojos y ver todo alrededor mío, pero eso no evitó que escuchara cada cosa, disparos de escopeta, la moto de Ryder corriendo a toda velocidad, la sirena de Marshall, el timbre de la clínica de Katie y mil y un voces.

\- Lo siento mucho Ryder, pero no pude hacer nada por él – Pude distinguir la voz de Katie entre la oscuridad hablando con cierta tristeza y dolor – Sus pulmones fueron desgarrados y casi todas sus costillas quedaron rotas, perdió casi toda su sangre...no pude hacer nada.

El llanto se escuchaba muy fuerte por todo el lugar, no sabía de lo que hablaban, pero no era algo bueno. Entre todo el llanto escuche como estaban los demás, Marshall, Rocky, Everest, Rubble, Zuma y hasta Tracker se escuchaba lamentándose por aquella noticia.

\- ¿Pero que le pasara a Skye? – Pude escuchar la voz de Marshall preocupado por mí, pero eso no le quitaba su tono de dolor y tristeza. Lo siguiente que escuche me estremeció demasiado.

\- Por desgracia o fortuna para ella, las radiografías me revelaron que solo tiene una costilla y una pata rota, pero esa única costilla logró perforar el corazón e incrustarse dentro, si se la trato de quitar puede que ella muera en la operación, la única forma de que ella viva es encontrar un donante para hacer un trasplante a corazón abierto, pero tiene que ser rápido pues a cada segundo ella se desangra internamente.

No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando, estaba apunto de morir y no había muchas posibilidades de encontrar un donante a tiempo, pero francamente hubiera preferido morir que...

\- Chase– Pude oír a Ryder murmurar con tono de esperanzas – Hace algún tiempo les hice un chequeo médico a los cachorros, resulta que Chase y Skye eran compatibles y eran los únicos a los que se les podían realizar transfusiones en caso de ser necesario, pero ahora...

\- Ryder, ¿estás seguro de eso?

\- * _Snift, Snift*_... él lo hubiese deseado así – Ryder, no quiero pensar la cara que tenías en aquel momento luego de tomar tan dura decisión.

Todos se preparó, sentía como me llevaban en una camilla, pude oler las medicinas a mi alrededor, alguien me había puesto algo extraño en mi hocico, supongo que era una mascarilla y luego dormí profundamente, dormí por un buen tiempo, no supe de nada, no sabía nada y solo oía la voz de Chase repitiendo una y otra vez sus últimas palabras que retumbaban en mi cabeza como un eco infinito.

 _\- Te amo._

Desperté, todo era blanco en mi mente, lo último que recuerdo fue ser atacada por aquel oso y ya después nada. Estaba ahora en una habitación en la veterinaria de Katie con un ardor del demonio en mi pecho, tenía mil máquinas conectadas a mí, miré cada parte de mi cuerpo y vi que ya no tenía mi traje de aviación y mucho menos mi collar, una gran venda con gasas me cubría el pecho y tenía mucho yeso en una de mis patas, hubo momentos en los que estaba entrando en pánico pues no sabía que era lo que ocurría o lo que pasó. En eso entra Ryder junto a los cachorros.

\- ¡Skye! – Gritaron todos alegres al verme con los ojos abiertos y reaccionando a cada cosa que yo hacía.

\- Chi-chicos, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Estás en la clínica de Katie Skye, un oso los atacó y quedaste gravemente herida – Explicó Everest.

\- Tenías una pata rota y también una costilla – Continuó Marshall.

\- Resultó que aquella costilla logró perforar tu corazón y Katie tuvo que realizarte un trasplante de emergencias – Siguió Ryder, pero a medida que avanzaba su historia, sus caras se notaban más largas y apagadas.

– ¿Y donde esta Chase? Quiero agradecerle por salvarme – Dije esperanzada en que todo lo que había escuchado solo había sido un mal sueño, un mal sueño que fue real.

\- Chase...él... - Las lágrimas eran muchas para hasta para Ryder – Murió al protegerte del primer ataque... - Mi cara se puso en blanca en ese momento, mis ojos quedaron bien abiertos y mi nuevo corazón estaba a punto de detenerse, no quería acertar tal noticia, no podía hacerlo.

\- No, él...no puede – Me rehusé a creerles, pero esa cruel broma había llegado muy lejos.

\- Sus pulmones se rasgaron, fue muy tarde para él, lo siento no pude hacer nada – Ryder se tiró a mi cama a llorar sin control todos le siguieron la corriente, no había nada que poder hacer más que lamentarme junto a ellos, pero...

\- Pero aún hubo esperanzas para ti – Dijo Ryder aún en sollozos – Pese a todo, el dolor por el que pasó, su corazón quedó intacto y ahora es ese el que palpita dentro de ti ahora Skye.

\- Chase...no... ¡MUAAAAAA, MUAAAAA, MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Nunca antes había llorado tanto en mi vida como lo hice aquel día, nunca.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, hicimos un velorio y un entierro digno al de un Paw Patrol, nos dieron el pésame toda Bahía Aventura y luego me encerré en mi casa cachorro a llorar cada noche y cada día, rara vez me veían y solo era para comer y beber, no participaba en ninguna misión, descuide mi relación con Marshall, ignoraba a todos quienes me querían ayudar a superar este cruel dolor. Me odiaba a mí misma pues me di cuenta que por mi culpa los últimos días de Chase estuvieron llenos de tristeza, de dolor, sufrir, tristeza y penumbra, él no merecía todo eso y yo no merecía tener su corazón en mi interior, era la peor cachorra del mundo y por eso me odiaba a mi misma.

Tengo un sentimiento muerto en este corazón roto, roto por mi misma culpa al ignorar tus sentimientos Chase, este dolor que tu sentías ahora lo siento yo, ahora late sin sentido pues ya no soporto este dolor, no soporto nada, tu me entregaste un corazón fuerte lleno de valor y sentido del deber, un corazón que pasó por mucho y ahora por mi tristeza lo he debilitado, te amo Chase, no me di cuenta de aquello hasta que te perdí, la verdad es que nunca amé a Marshall y solo me confundí sin darme cuenta que realmente mi corazón palpitaba por ti, pero ya es tarde, siempre lo fue...

Odio que todo esto terminara en un "lo que hubiera sido" y espero que me perdones Chase, pese a que ya ha pasado un año desde que nos dejaste y pese a que logre volver a ser casi normal nunca te supere, lloraba siempre con dolor y gritos, quería estar muerta para ir contigo, TRATE DE QUITARME LA VIDA MUCHAS VECES...

Pero siempre había algo que lo impedía, algo que latía muy fuerte dentro de mí me lo impedía, el corazón que alguna vez fue tuyo se movía de tal forma que me alejaba de esas ideas maniaticas, me hacía sentir calor y protección, el corazón que yo te rompí me seguía queriendo y seguía procurando que yo respirara, entendí que tu amor por mí era mucho más grande que aquel órgano y es por eso que vivo mi día a día.

He vuelto a casi ser como antes, me divierto, río con los cachorros, juego con mis amigos, rescato a la gente y ayudó a todos por que es así como debería ser, incluso logré reunir a Marshall y Everest pese lo ocurrido con nosotros y ahora lo veo con ojos de ternura y felicidad, a veces imagino que somos tu y yo quienes se acuestan en la playa al atardecer, se besan a la luz de la luna y despiertan mirándose a los lejos antes de decir buenos días y besarse una vez más, pero sé que jamás estaré sola pues mientras este corazón nuestro palpite sé que me cuidas desde el cielo procurando que yo viva y siga con esta hermosa vida que dejaste atrás, por eso y mucho más sigo viviendo y lo seguiré haciendo hasta llegue mi final del todo y pueda verte una vez con esa sonrisa con la que me mirabas todos los días, nos reuniremos, nos abrazaremos y besaremos seremos una sola alma conectada por este corazón ardiente, Chase... yo te amo.

 **Fin**


	2. Un pasado sin contar

**_Bueno pues antes de que lean este pequeño One-Shot, quiero decirles que la idea y la historia no es mía, así que el crédito es para Otro Loco Más quien después de varias amenazas me obligó a publicar esto... O-O_**

 ** _Espero que apoyen y disfruten de esto, les mando un fuerte abrazo, por favor ya no me estes chingado Loco :3 , y nos vemos pronto._**

* * *

Se oyen pisadas dentro de un oscuro bosque, pisan hojas secas, charcos de lodos, ramas, casi se caen por su imprudencia, prisas y desesperación, pero al final una pareja de dos canes logran salir de tal tenebrosa zona y llegan a un muelle.

\- ¿Crees que nos siguieron? - Preguntó la hembra de la pareja, una perrita de pastor aleman adulta.

\- No, salimos mucho antes de que llegaran y gracias a que ocultamos nuestro olor les tomará un tiempo rastrearnos - Respondió el enorme macho, un perro mixto llamado WolfDog, una cruce única entre pastor alemán y un lobo.

Ambos se detuvieron a tomar un merecido respiro detrás de una cajas pues desde hace mucho no dejaban de correr ya que eran perseguidos por una manada de lobos que exigían sus cabezas y vísceras como desayuno, pero querían algo más. La hembra había cargado todo este largo tramo un pequeño cesto de madera en su hocico, dentro de esta había una pequeña manta con leche para cachorro, juguetes viejos y un pequeño ser que no dejaba de moverse dentro de tal manta, un cachorrito recién nacido que parecía un pastor alemán puro pues no se notaba ningún vestigio o algo que delatara que su padre era una raza mixta.

\- Muy bien, ahora solo tenemos que buscar una pequeña embarcación con un capitán de apellido Turbot, este ira muy lejos de aquí a un sitio donde jamás lo encontrarán - El enorme WolfDog voltea hacia todos lados con tal de asegurarse de que realmente estuvieran solos, luego toma el lugar de su esposa al cargar con suma delicadeza aquella canasta que tenía a su hijo.

Luego de asegurarse de estar a salvo, ambos salen de su escondite

\- Me impresionas, pues muy poco perros machos se preocupan tanto por sus hijos, normalmente se lo dejarian todo a las hembras - Admitió la hembra.

\- Siento que siempre me la paso lejos de ti tratando de protegerte, he cometido errores contigo y mi familia más de una vez y siempre pierdo algo valioso para mí, así que quisiera por lo menos una vez en mi vida preservar algo - Admitió el macho muy serio, aún cargando la pequeña cesta - Sobre todo si es un guerrero que está destinado a cargar con los pecados de su padre y antepasados - Su seriedad de pronto cambia a una cara alegre al recordar lo que llevaba - Me refiero a mi hijo.

Después de un rato caminando por el ancho muelle, al fin dieron con el barco de tal capitán, una pequeño barco llamado "Flounder". Tras subir ambos canes y el ver que estaba abandonado el lugar, el macho deja la canasta en un lugar seguro donde sería visto por el capitán y donde no sería encontrado por sus cazadores.

\- Esta nave va un lugar lejano llamado Bahía Aventura - El macho deja la canasta y al hacer esto se ve como el cachorrito se empieza mover y soltando algunos quejidos pues buscaba a sus padres - Escuche que es un lugar muy seguro, con gente de buen de corazón y bastante benévola, es perfecta para él pues estará a salvo, crecerá y se volverá un adulto responsable, fuerte y veloz. Con las habilidades de un gran lobo, pero la inteligencia de una hermosa pastor alemán. Además saben muy poco sobre él y las posibilidades de que lo busquen y sea atacado son mínimas.

\- _*Snift, snift*_... - La madre empieza a llorar - ¿Estás seguro de esto? es apenas un recién nacido, ni siquiera ha abierto los ojos, NO CONOCE EL ROSTRO DE SU MADRE NI DE SU PADRE ¿QUE PASA SI REGRESA?

\- Sinceramente y ojala, no creo que nunca nos busque y mucho menos que venga hasta acá, es posible que si lo hace solo encuentre decepciones y malas noticias sobre nosotros. No quiero que nuestro hijo se entere de la tragedia de sus padres. Además escucha nuestras voces y es demasiado inteligente para recordarnos con solo esto.

La madre saca al cachorrito intranquilo una vez más, lo levanta y le da un beso en la frente mientras sus ojos aún desparraman lágrimas.

\- Si tu padre cambia de opinión, entonces...- Dice la madre con voz quebrada y triste aún sollozando - ...Iremos por ti...* _Snift*..._ Oiste mi amor.

De la nada el cachorro empieza a quejarse y empieza a llorar junto a la madre, mientras el padre hacía su mejor intento por seguir rígido y serio.

\- Escucha, pase lo que pase tienes que sobrevivir - Dice su padre entrando igual en llanto.

\- Nos volveremos a ver... - Dice la madre abrazando a su hijo negándose a dejarlo.

Se empiezan a escuchar pasos de unas botas acercándose, el capitán había regresado y estaba listo para zarpar. Ambos canes dejan al bebé de nuevo en la canasta, con los preparativos necesarios y una nota que decía el nombre del cachorro y su situación, abandonan lo más rápido la nave sin ser descubiertos y luego se quedan a presenciar la triste despedida.

En el muelle ambos perros se quedan sentados viendo como el mar se lleva el bote junto a su hijo, estos se abrazan tiernamente mientras ven a su futuro marchándose lejos de ellos.

\- Adiós hijo mío - Se despide el padre abrazando a su esposa pues seguía destruida por el tener que abandonar a su hijo.

De la nada se oyen un sin fin más de patas acercarse al lugar, la jauría de lobos habían dado finalmente con ellos dos así que los acorralaron con tal de que no escaparan, pero ellos no tenían los planes de hacer eso y solo seguían contemplando. Antes de que fueran capturados, la madre corre hasta el borde del muelle y con llanto y dolor, llama a su hijo.

\- !CHASEEEE! ...* _Ahh, ahh*_ \- Grita y solloza con muchas lágrimas. Segundos después esta es capturada junto a su esposo por la tribu de lobos.


	3. x2

**Esto son solo unos one shots para que sepan que sigo vivo...por ahora :V**

 **1**

La noche era joven y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento y en el cuartel general se estaba celebrando una fiesta muy especial para uno de nuestros perritos favoritos, una fiesta que solo sería exclusiva para hombres pues no había rastro alguno de las mujeres.

\- ¡Zuma! - Gritó un perro pastor alemán llamado Chase luego de encontrarse con uno de sus amigos en el lugar pues el sitio estaba a reventar de gente y mucho ruido por la música - Zuma que bueno que te encontre, ¿sabes donde esta Marshall? Me dijo Rubble que estaba contigo y prometí no perderlo de vista pues mañana es un día muy importante para él - Preguntó a su amigo labrador bastante preocupado por el estado de Marshall.

Zuma se encontraba en la barra tomando algunas copas, al ver a Chase llegar le dio un sorbo a su bebida, se aclaró la garganta un poco y le contestó.

\- Marshall está en aquella esquina llorando - Contestó mientras apuntaba a un Marshall muy ebrio y llorando como nena.

\- ¿Porque esta así? - Preguntó Chase

\- Esta llorando por que se enteró que Everest se casa mañana - Contestó Zuma riendo un poco de la situación.

\- Pero...esta es su fiesta de despedida de soltero, él es el novio de Everest.

\- Lo sé, pero ya está muy borracho como para recordarlo.

Mientras tanto en la esquina.

\- ¿PORQUEEEE?, *Hip*, EV-EVE-EVEREST, ¿NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO PARA TÍ?, *Hip* - Lloraba y lloraba Marshall como mariquita mientras se ahogaba en alcohol.

De vuelta con los otros dos.

\- Pobre, me da algo de pena verlo así - Dijo Chase sintiéndose mal por su amigo.

\- Wey mejor tu ni digas nada, que en tu fiesta de despedida te pusiste tan borracho que juraste meterle un palo en el culo al prometido de Skye, ¡Y TU ERAS EL PROMETIDO! - Dijo Zuma un tanto molesto - ¿Quieres que te diga lo que hiciste después de enterarte de eso?

\- Ya wey, ahí muere... te dije que no volvieras a hablar de eso - Interrumpió apenado y nervioso Chase luego de recordar tal momento bochornoso.

\- ¡EVEREST, *Hip*, YO TTE AMO MUCHO! - Gritó Marshall desde su esquina del sufrimiento.

* * *

 **2**

\- Este...oye Chase - Llamaba nuestro cachorro Rocky mientras se acercaba al cachorro de pastor aleman, sintiéndose algo apenado y nervioso.

\- ¿Que pasa Rocky?, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Chase angustiado por su amigo.

\- Si, es solo que necesito contarte algo y la verdad es que tu eres el cachorro al que más confianza le tengo...¿Te lo puedo decir sin que te burles ni reacciones mal? - Preguntó Rocky muy rojo de los nervios.

\- Claro que sí, sabes que yo siempre te apoyare - Aceptó Chase con una sonrisa reconfortante para su amigo.

\- Muy bien, aquí voy... - Rocky dio un gran suspiro para calmarse y después confesarse - La verdad es que...soy gay - Confesó Rocky aún nervioso.

\- Ohh... y ¿yo te gusto? - Preguntó curioso Chase.

\- ¡¿Que?!, no, no, no, no te preocupes por eso, tu no me gustas - Contestó Rocky ya con un poco más de confianza.

\- Ok, es bueno saberlo, pero...

\- ¿Pero que Chase?

-!¿PORQUE YO NO TE GUSTO SI SOY JODIDAMENTE SEXY?!

Rocky termina por hacer una facepalm tras este comentario.

 **Bueno creo que es todo por ahora, no se olviden comentar y apoyar todos mis trabajos pues los hago con mucho amor y nos vemos pronto :3**

 **Sigan siendo bellos ;D**


End file.
